Gooood Morning!
by elocing
Summary: What really took place before Lexie walked in on 6.11
1. Chapter 1

Title: Gooood Morning  
Author: elocing  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: N-17  
Summary: What took place before Lexie walked in on 6.11  
Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

THIS IS MY FIRST AND MAYBE ONLY FANFIC SO PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME!

Arizona slowly came awake with a satisfied grin. She loved when she and Callie got to wake up together without one of them being paged into the hospital early. She was ready to continue their lovemaking session from last night. She looked over at her beautiful girlfriend and let out a satisfied sigh. She had never felt like this about any of her girlfriends before and she chuckled thinking 'Dr. Torres is going to be the end of me.'

Callie looked beautiful. Her hair was tousled and her beautiful lips were slightly parted and begging to be kissed. Arizona gently removed a strand of dark hair from her lover's face and brushed her lips against Callie's lightly.

Callie groaned, "It's earlyyyy." Arizona smiled feeling slightly mischievous. "Good morning," she replied while slowly sliding on top of Callie dropping kisses on the tanned neck. Callie pretended to sleep ignoring Arizona's hips slightly gyrating against her center.

When she didn't get the response she was expecting Arizona decided to up the ante because they didn't have much time before their shift began. She reached underneath Callie's tank and began to gently massage her breasts. She felt the nipples harden in response and noticed Callie's breathing begin to quicken. She bent down and covered one of the nipples with her mouth as she continued to massage the other breast expertly with her skilled surgeon's hand.

Callie could no longer hold back. She tilted her head back and let out a slow deep moan. She instinctively grabbed the blonde's hips and began to match her lovers movements with her own pelvic thrusts. Arizona smiled slipped her hands into her lovers boy shorts. Callie gasped and grabbed the hand that had begun to give her added pleasure.

"Let's take this to the shower and kill two birds with one stone." Arizona was reluctant to break contact but sighed and rolled off of her lover. "Let's stay home today," the blonde whined. Callie smiled and replied, "What about all the sick children that need your attention." Arizona replied, "Well _I _need _your_ attention." Callie smirked and murmured, "And I intend to give you every bit of it" before she grabbed Arizona and pulled her into a slow and seductive kiss. The two women slowly removed each others remaining clothing and headed to the shower.

Arizona turned on the water and grabbed Callie's hand pulling her in. She pressed the brunette up against the cold shower wall sending chills up her spine. She couldn't believe how much Callie turned her on. She hadn't been this horny all the time since she was a teen.

She bit down on Callie's neck while pushing two fingers into her wet center and Callie let out a loud moan in reply, "yeeeeessss!" Arizona took pleasure in the fact that Callie was always wet and ready for her. She drove her fingers in and out at a steady pace. Callie continued to moan as the pleasure built. Her girlfriend's moans drove her over the edge and Arizona quickened her pace while adding a thumb to rub her clit. At this Callie began to shake as her building orgasm began to overtake her. Arizona added a third finger and covered Callie's mouth with a kiss as the orgasm piqued.

Realizing there was nothing to grab onto Callie grabbed the blonde's hair and held on as her orgasm subsided. Callie pulled away from the kiss to to catch her breath. As Callie recovered Arizona began to lather her body and wash her off. The sensual movement of girlfriend's strokes was getting Callie aroused all over again.

Callie grabbed Arizona and began to slowly kiss down the blonde's body. She put Arizona's leg over her shoulder as she kneeled before her staring at her dripping center. Callie began to slowly began to kiss the milky white skin of her inner thighs until Arizona was begging and thrusting her pelvis towards the brunette's mouth. "Touch me please, I can't wait , please."

Callie was in no mood to tease Arizona further so she gave in and put all her focus into pleasuring her lover fully. She used her tongue to massage her the sensitive folds and then she began to suck on her clit. Arizona's knees began to give out and she grabbed the brunette's shoulders to steady herself as she gasped, "Calliope."

The seductive way Arizona said her name drove Callie to intensify her efforts. She added two fingers to her core while sucking on her clit. Arizona dug her nails in and arched her back. She then came with an intensity that made her almost pass out. Callie moved up her body to steady her and rained kisses on her face and neck. She then washed Arizona as she recovered.

"I love you," Callie whispered into Arizona's ear as she nibbled on her earlobe. "I love you too Calliope." Callie then pulled Arizona into a playful and seductive kiss. As they continued to enjoy their kiss they heard a gasp and stammering.

Both women looked up and saw a shocked Lexie Grey standing in the door way. As Lexie backed out of the bathroom mumbling something about Sloan Sloan and orange juice both women couldn't help to but laugh. Callie grinned and raised her eyebrows, "Maybe we can finish this in an on call room later." Arizona replied with a giggle, "You, Dr. Torres are going to be the end of me."


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona and Callie made their way into the hospital hand in hand. Arizona reached up and placed a gentle kiss on Callie's lips. "I'll see you later," she murmured into the kiss. "Ok, our on call room at 3 o clock?" Callie added with a grin and a wink. Arizona giggled and turned to head towards the pediatric wing.

As Callie made her way to the ER she wore a mischievous grin. She couldn't believe how different her life has been over the last several months. She was actually happy and in a relationship with a beautiful, smart, caring, and sexy woman. She was an attending and a rockstar surgeon and her family had finally come around. Callie's thoughts drifted to the on call room and hoped that she didn't get stuck in a lengthy surgery today.

"Torres!" a familiar voice called out. "Wait up!"

"Hey Mark" Callie replied distractedly. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't noticed his distressed look.

"Hey Torres, you there?" Mark said as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Yes Mark. What is it?" She relented and gave her friend her full attention.

"It's Lexie" he sighed.

"Oh no she told you about me and Arizona in the shower! Oh god Mark no sick fantasy allusions ok."

"No, she's getting so uptight about Sloan and-- Wait, what about you, Lexie, Arizona, and a shower!?" Mark questioned as his eyebrows shot up in the air. "Details, Torres. You still owe me since I had to listen to all that lesbian 'woe is me my girl on girl action wasn't good' stuff with Erica."

"Mark" Callie growled shooting him a warning look.

"Ok Ok sorry Torres. Spill."

"Because your little 'mommy's secret' keeps hogging your bathroom Lexie walked in on me and Arizona, having you know" she glared at him and cleared her throat "saying good morning" she finished exasperated by having to explain this to Mark.

"Aww Cal you never say good morning to me like that" Mark grabbed Callie around the waist and smirked enjoying her lack of comfort with the conversation.

Callie's cheeks reddened as she smacked Mark on the arm. "Come ooon Mark" Callie whined. "Get your children under control so Arizona doesn't get hesitant about our good morning fun."

"Alright Torres but I need your help." Mark blew out a long breath while rubbing his hand down his face. "Lexie is giving Sloan an ultrasound today. Can you stop by afterward and talk to her."

"What am I supposed to say," Callie replied incredulously.

"I don't know" Mark retorted. "Tell her woman things. Like stand by your man or whatever chicks talk about to each other."

Callie looked at Mark and laughed "Your insensitivity never ceases to amaze me. I'll talk to her" Callie agreed to get Mark off of her back.

"Thanks Torres your the best!"

"I hate you!"

"You love me!"

"So!" Callie smiled at her friend's retreating form. Even though he frustrated her beyond belief Mark was her best friend and he had been there for her.

Callie took a deep breath and prepared herself for a hectic few hours.

Arizona was scrubbing out of her third surgery of the day when she looked up at the clock. She had fifteen minutes until she was supposed to meet Callie in the on call room. She decided to catch up on some charting in the attending lounge.

She walked into the lounge and cringed contemplating a speedy retreat.

"Blondie!" Mark called out with a big grin.

"Dr. Sloan" she replied with plastered on grin. Arizona put up with Mark for Callie's sake but she was not in the mood for any references to her sex life today from Mark Sloan.

"Sorry I missed the show" he smiled and leaned towards her with a twinkle in his eye.

"In your dreams" She replied with her own twinkle and turned and left the room.

"Absolutely! It's a date!" he called after her.

Arizona decided to put the charts away and go to the on call room early. As filed the charts she caught a glimpse of the younger Grey rounding the corner.

"Dr. Robbins, Arizona, I, um, well. Uh.. Hi" Lexie stammered her cheeks burning red with embarrassment.

"Lexie, It's ok" Arizona giggled and walked towards the on call room.

Arizona was pleasantly surprised when she saw her girlfriend lounging on one of the beds with her eyes closed. She took a moment and drank in the form before her. Arizona loved everything about her. She loved the raven hair that flowed down her back and became a tangled mess when she ran her hands through it during their lovemaking. Her golden skin that glistened with perspiration when she was at the high of her arousal. Those delicious lips that kissed down her body and made her toes curl. And most of all she loved those powerful hands that broke bones for a living but were so gentle that they played her body like a symphony.

Although her eyes were closed Callie felt Arizona's presence when she came in the room. She knew that the blonde was looking at her and this made her stir with desire at the though of those piercing blue eyes roaming her body. She cracked a wide smile and said "are you just going to look at me or are you going to come here."

Arizona snapped out of her reverie and moved to the bed and laid down beside her love. She molded herself against Callie's body and and took a deep breath. They laid in silence for a few minutes with Callie gently stroking circles on Arizona's stomach while Arizona played with a piece of Callie's hair softly rubbing it on her cheek. She loved the fresh vanilla smell of the dark hair.

"Calliope?"

"What is it Ari?" Callie replied a little worried by the tone of Arizona's voice.

"Do you ever get scared. Like about us. When I was just looking at you I was overcome with love and adoration and it scares me to death. I feel like I need you so much that when I'm not around you I'm holding my breath until I can breath again. I know that you said you loved me but I guess I just feel like I'm falling deep and I don't want to fall alone."

Callie placed a kiss on the back of Arizona's neck and continued to hold her for another minute without speaking. She was overwhelmed by Arizona's declaration. She was usually the one that was all in and falling alone. But Arizona just told her that she was falling so that means they were falling together and this was all new to Callie. She fought the urge to retreat behind her walls and decided that she wasn't gonna just fall but she was gonna leap.

Arizona was mentally kicking herself for blurting out her feelings. Callie did not reply and Arizona was more panicked by the second.

Callie turned Arizona around to face her. She looked into the clear blue eyes that were filled with unshed tears. Callie stared loving at the woman that stole her heart and mended it with one kiss in a bar bathroom. A tear slipped down Arizona's cheek. Callie brushed the tear away with her thumb and kissed the next tear away. She placed a tender kiss on Arizona's lips.

Callie tilted Arizona's chin up and waited until the blonde looked up at her expectantly. "I love you. I've loved you from our first date. I love the way you wake up perky in the morning. I love the way you care about your patients. I love the way you love your country and always put your hand on your heart when the say the pledge of allegiance when the game is on tv. I love your smile and your dimples. I love your gentle caressing touch. Most of all I love the way you love me."

Arizona smiled and continued to cry. This time tears of joy.

Callie continued, "I don't want you to fall alone. Let's leap together."

Arizona wrapped her hands in Callie's hair and pulled her in for a long passionate kiss. The brunette responded and opened her mouth to let the blonde's tongue freely explore. She began kissing down Arizona's neck and stopped to nibble on a sensitive area she knew well. Arizona arched her back and thrust her body forward in need.

Callie took the hint and removed both of their dark blue scrub tops. The instant skin contact lit Arizona on fire and furthered her need to be touched. She moaned "Ummmmm Calliope, I love you" while Callie continued her descent leaving a trail of skin on fire. She stopped at the hot pink laced bra and kissed a nipple through the satin fabric. Arizona whimpered and continued to fight the urge to take control and touch herself.

Callie removed the pink bra and marveled at the sight of the creamy white breasts and pale pink aureolas. She teased the nipples by swirling her tongue and intermittently nipping them with her teeth. She massaged the flesh removing her mouth and rolling the nipple between her fingers.

Arizona's breath was ragged and she was clawing at Callie's back. Callie took this as encouragement and moved down kissing to the top of the blonde's scrub pants. She slowly removed the fabric taking care to run her hands over the blonde's legs as she pushed the pants and panties.

Arizona opened her legs giving Callie a view of her wet center. Callie dipped her finger in the moisture and brought it to her lips. As her tongue cleaned her finger Arizona was nearly shaking with need. She gyrated her hips.

"Open your eyes" Callie demanded. Arizona found it hard to focus but opened her eyes to look at her love. Seeing the lust in the brown eyes caused her need to intensify. "Tell me" Callie whispered with her mouth close enough to the blondes core for her warm breath to cause a shiver to run through Arizona's body. "What, tell you what. Please" the blonde begged.

Callie stuck her tongue out and gave a sweeping lick from the clit and dipped her tongue into the waiting hole. "Tell me" she repeated and licked again.

Arizona moaned and grabbed Callie's hair attempting to guide her. Callie resisted saying, "Tell me you'll leap with me."

Arizona cried out "I will! I'll leap with you!"

Callie rewarded the blonde by taking her clit into her mouth and sucking while entering her with two fingers. Arizona's hips bucked and rode as her orgasm quickly approached. She screamed out in pleasure and Callie moaned into her causing her climax to last and intensify.

As she came down from her orgasm Callie continued to lick her clean. To Arizona's surprise instead of removing her mouth Callie continued her insistent sucking and bent her fingers inside of her hitting a sensitive spot. This caused Arizona to begin to orgasm again. This time her orgasm came deep from within and racked her whole body with convulsions.

As Callie licked Arizona clean a pager went off. Arizona opened her eyes and grabbed the pager off of the table. "Oh no, I have to go. It's Sloan's baby. There's a problem."

As Arizona got dressed she kissed Callie. "I owe you one love."

Callie smiled and laid back in an attempt to regain her composure. She hoped that the baby was ok and made a mental note to find Mark later and offer her support.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't hate me for this guys but the next chapter totally makes up for this one. The steam will return. It had a mind of it's own!**

Callie wasn't able to speak to Mark right away because he was frantic about Sloan's baby and was busy with Addison. She was excited that their friend was in town but it always made her a little sad knowing that she was going back to L.A. so quickly. Then she heard a knock at the door.

She smiled thinking that Arizona forgot her keys. When she opened the door she was shocked at what she saw.

Mark stood there with tears in his eyes. "It's over Torres. She left me."

Callie looked at Mark confused before it dawned on her that he was talking about Lexie.

"Mark I'm so sorry" she said as she moved to the side so he could enter the apartment.

Mark walked in and sat on the couch. "She made me choose Cal. What am I supposed to do when she made me choose" he leaned his head back on the couch and put his hand on his forehead.

"She's my daughter. I wasn't there for her her whole life and now Lexie wants me to just put her out?"

Mark sighed deeply and shook his head. He didn't know what to do but he felt secure that he could count on Callie. He was glad that they had remained friends even after they stopped having sex. He let his mind wander back to the last time they had sex. He pictured her tanned legs wrapped around him and her head leaned back in bliss. He loved the way she moaned his name and dug her nails into his back. It drove him especially crazy when she bit down on her bottom lip and those beautiful brown eyes clouded over with lust.

Callie looked at her friend sitting back and felt so bad for him. She knew how it felt to be left when you couldn't live up the expectations of someone you just wanted to love you. Mark was there for her during those times and she was determined to be there for him now.

She moved to the couch and sat beside him. She placed her hand on his back and then pulled him into a comforting hug. She whispered in a soothing voice "It's ok Mark, I'm here for you. I'll help you get through this."

Mark's senses were immediately filled with Callie. Her touch was gentle yet strong, she smelled of vanilla and spices, and the melodic tone of her voice clouded his brain but soothed his frazzled nerves.

Mark withdrew from the hug and looked at Callie. She was so beautiful. And then she smiled...

Mark looked at those beautiful lips and pulled her into a kiss filled with intense passion. He poured all of his hurt and frustration into the kiss. He brought his hands up and entangled them in her tousled hair.

Callie was shocked. Her eyes widened and her hands automatically went to Mark's chest to push him away.

"Mark!" she shouted as she jumped up. Her face was red and she was flustered.

"I'm sorry Cal" Mark offered as he dropped his head in his hands. "I just. It's just. You're so..."

"Don't Mark" she said quickly before her friend could say anything he would regret. "You're confused and hurt and sad, and scared about Sloan, and... and" She drug her hands through her hair as she paced back and forth. "You don't want me"

"But-" Mark stammered

"No" Callie threw out her hand cutting him off again as if she could push the words back into his mouth.

"You don't want me! You love Lexie! And I love Arizona! We have _**girlfriends**_ Mark!" She sat on the couch next to him again this time leaving a little distance between them. "I don't know what happened between you and Lexie but I _**love**_ Arizona."

Mark looked at his friend and felt like a total jerk. "I'm sorry Cal. I'm so sorry." He mentally kicked himself repeatedly for jeopardizing the one good relationship in his life. "Can we just pretend that this didn't happen?" he asked sheepishly. "I need you as a friend Callie and I don't want to ruin that. I'm sorry."

"That what happened?" Callie replied with a pointed look as she raised her eyebrows.

"Thanks Torres" Mark sighed. He got up and made his way to the door. "I'm taking Sloan to LA to see Addison. I'll see you when I get back." He turned and walked out of the door.

"Mark" she called out. "I'm here, ok? When you get back, I'm here."

Mark made his way to his apartment with his head hung low.

Callie closed the door to her apartment and leaned against it. She thought 'what just happened?' Her friend, confidante, and work husband just kissed her! Really really kissed her. Her mind was reeling. 'Oh no, do I tell Arizona?' Callie didn't have time to think it through because she heard keys jingling in the door.

...

Arizona was exhausted after her day. She lost a little girl to leukemia and had complications in her last surgery. All she could think of was seeing Callie and settling in those strong arms.

As she made her way down the hallway she noticed that the door was cracked and thought that it was odd. She pushed it open slowly hoping that everything was ok. What she saw knocked the wind out of her. Callie and Mark were on the couch kissing! He had his hands tangled in her hair. Her Callie, kissing Mark Sloan! The same person who she just declared her undying love to a few short hours ago. Arizona immediately backed out of the door and headed for the stairs. She sat in astonishment as her heart beat so rapidly that she thought she was having an anxiety attack.

Arizona took a few minutes to settle herself. Her breathing somewhat returned to normal and she stood hoping her legs would hold her steady. As she made her way back to the apartment door she made sure she jingled her keys so that her entrance was heard.

…

Callie opened the door for Arizona. One look at her girlfriend and she decided that telling her what just happened was the worst thing that she could possible do now. Arizona looked fried. She looked like she had the worst day ever and Callie wasn't quite sure how that happened in the few short hours since she had seen her last.

"Babe what's the matter?" Callie asked as she drew her into a hug.

Arizona took a deep breath and took momentary comfort in the physical contact. The memory of the kiss replayed in her mind and she stiffened. She pulled away from Callie without looking her in her eyes. She turned her back to her and braced herself on a nearby chair.

"Arizona?" Callie questioned. "What's wrong? What happened?" Fear instantly struck Callie when Arizona spun around and she saw the tears in her eyes. The normally soft, gentle eyes that were darkened with rage.

"What is wrong _Callie_ is that I ever thought this could work! What is wrong _Callie_ is that you are so damaged that you cannot let someone love you! What is wrong _Callie_ is that I though you loved me! And what is wrong _Dr. Torres_ is that you didn't even have the common decency to take your affair with Mark Sloan to a hotel!

With the last statement Arizona burst into tears a rushed past Callie out of the apartment.

Callie was stung by Arizona's words and lack of trust. She stood speechless and contemplated whether of not she should go after her. Callie Torres was notoriously stubborn.


	4. Chapter 4

Callie sat and replayed Arizona's words in her head.

"What is wrong _Callie_ is that I ever thought this could work! What is wrong _Callie_ is that you are so damaged that you cannot let someone love you! What is wrong _Callie_ is that I though you loved me! And what is wrong _Dr. Torres_ is that you didn't even have the common decency to take you affair with Mark Sloan to a hotel!

...

Arizona was stunned by what had taken place. She wasn't sure what she had intended to say when she went into Callie's apartment but she knew she didn't want to say that. She felt miserable and did not know what to do with herself. She couldn't believe that Callie had betrayed her with Mark Sloan. She mentally chastised herself for getting involved with a newborn. She had thought Callie was ready but now she was doubtful, thinking that maybe she would never be enough for Callie.

Arizona replayed the kiss many times in her head. Although Callie's back was to her she could picture the sexy look in her eyes. The same look that she had when she looked at her. She could taste the sweetness of her kiss and actually touched her lips feeling a phantom kiss. Her eyes stung with tears at the thought of Callie sharing that with anyone else.

After she ran out of the house she walked around for awhile and contemplated going back into the building. Instead, she went to the store and grabbed a pack of cigarettes and a box of doughnuts. She took her goods to her apartment and planned on a night of wallowing in her misery.

…

Callie had gone after Arizona but the blonde had disappeared. She walked dejectedly back to her apartment feeling more confused than ever.

Callie sat on the couch stunned for a moment with the events that had taken place that evening. Did Arizona really think that she was 'damaged.' Did she regret loving her? Callie had to admit to herself that when she met Arizona she _was_ damaged. She was scared, lonely, frustrated, and slightly confused. But she had let all of that go. Arizona had changed her. She had made her see that whether she was with a man or a woman she had a right to be loved and cared for. She made her feel secure. She made her a better person and in turn a better doctor because she no longer lived in constant fear of rejection, second guessing herself at each turn.

The anger began to subside and the tears came. When she let them go she didn't know if she would be able to stop them again.

…

Arizona approached her apartment with resignation. It no longer felt like home. She spent so much time at Callie's that she just kept her place to avoid the official 'moving in' conversation. She momentarily contemplated going back to Callie to work it out but at the thought of this she felt a stab of pain in her heart as the kiss again replayed for the thousandth time that night.

She walked in and as her eyes adjusted to the dark she noticed a figure sitting on the couch. She didn't have to turn on the light to know it was her Calliope. She smelled her familiar scent and sensed her all at the same time.

Momentarily joy coursed through her but that was quickly replaced by misery and anguish.

"Callie" she whispered.

Callie winced at the use of her nickname knowing that Arizona was angry and hurt.

"Please Arizona let me explain."

"It seems pretty self-explanatory to me."

Callie got up and made a move towards Arizona. The blonde took a step back.

Callie took Arizona's hand. She she reached out and caressed her cheek gently removing an errant golden curl.

Arizona instinctively leaned into her lover's touch.

"Please Ari, look at me" the brunette pleaded as tears streamed down her face.

Arizona could not bring herself to look into those pools of dark chocolate. She knew if she did she would be lost.

Callie continued to caress the porcelain skin. "Tell me you love me Ari." she pleaded. "Tell me you didn't mean what you said."

Arizona's tears flowed freely and Callie kissed them away with a tenderness that broke Arizona's heart.

"Calliope" she sighed as she covered the strong hand with her own. "I can't" she whispered as she tried to walk away.

Callie grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Tell me you love me. Tell me that you know I've changed and that we are good together" Callie insisted her voice full of emotion.

Arizona was so confused. Everything in Callie's voice said that she loved her and would never hurt her. Everything in her touch said that she wanted her forever but she had kissed Mark Sloan and this confused Arizona beyond comprehension.

"Calliope, I do love you. I want to be with you more than anything else I've ever wanted. I love you so much that sometimes I feel like less of me without you near me. But..." her voice cracked "I won't share you. I won't look the other way while you sleep with Mark Sloan right under my nose." Arizona looked up at Callie. She looked deeply in her eyes and said, "I leaped. There's no going back from that."

Callie looked at Arizona and took a deep breath. "Mark kissed _me,_ Arizona. He was upset because Lexie broke up with him and _he_ kissed _me_." She said as she ran her hand down the graceful neck.

Arizona shuttered involuntarily. Callie continued, "and when he kissed me you know what I told him?" She began to kiss the sensitive flesh on the smooth neck and Arizona whimpered. "I told him that I am in love with you." She pulled Arizona closer to her so that their bodies touched fully. "I only want you" she whispered huskily while kissing the sensitive skin behind her ear.

As the realization dawned on Arizona that Callie was telling the truth she felt a rush of emotion. She felt regret, embarrassment, elation, and joy. "I'm so sorry Calliope" she managed as the brunette continued her delicious assault further down her neck. "I just saw him touching you and I couldn't think straight."

Callie removed Arizona's jacket and began unbuttoning her top. She flicked her tongue on the exposed swell of breast above the black lacy bra. "Trust me" she breathed. "Always trust me" she said as she removed the silky fabric. "I will never hurt you" she murmured as she made her way to the hardening bud. "You belong to me" she breathed as she took the right nipple into her mouth and danced her tongue around it. "And I belong to you" she promised as she switched to the left breast showering it with kisses before taking it in her mouth.

Arizona was nearly undone by the passion in Callie words and the way she seemed to touch her all over at the same time. She wanted her desperately. She needed to feel her beneath her. She needed to make her scream. She needed to show Callie how much she needed her.

Arizona pulled Callie up into a slow and lingering kiss. She breathlessly whispered, "I owe you, remember."

Arizona took Callie's hand and led her into the bedroom. She removed her clothing leaving her in her sexy black panties. She looked lovingly at the form before her. "You're beautiful" she said as she laid the brunette down onto the bed kissing her stomach and massaging her breasts.

Callie laid back and let the sensations overtake her. She ran her hands though the blonde curls as Arizona kissed her way down her body. When she reached the lacy undergarment she removed it slowly with her teeth. All the while touching Callie all over causing her senses to go crazy.

When she fully exposed the neatly trimmed center she kissed the mound and repeated, "You. Are. Beautiful." She kissed down to the clit which she lightly grazed as she moved downward. Callie let out a moan at the contact and moved her hips attempting to get more contact.

Arizona lovingly kissed every inch of her wetness and licked her until Callie could no longer maintain her low satisfied moans. She felt the orgasm building and called out in need. "Now please more now."

"Tell me what you want Calliope. I want to hear you say it" she teased in between sucking her clit and making wide strokes with her tongue.

"Make me come, baby" Callie panted. "Make me come."

At the sound of Callie's need she entered her with her fingers while continuing to suck her clit. The added stimulation sent Callie over the edge and she bucked and screamed as her orgasm ran through her.

Arizona slid up to kiss her while continuing the rhythm with her fingers. She then replaced her hand with her thigh and brought her center to Callie's thigh. They moved together building up both of their arousal.

Callie crushed Arizona with a bruising kiss as she rode the blonde. She was so far into her second orgasm that she bit down on the pale neck marking it for all to see.

Arizona moaned in pleasure at the unexpected pain of the bite. She quickened her pace as this turned her on even more.

Callie breathed, I want you to come with me as she reached down and stimulated the her lover's clit. "You are mine" Callie whispered as her second orgasm overtook her. At the same time Arizona began to shake with a release so powerful that it brought tears down her cheeks.

As they recovered in satisfied bliss Callie kissed the tears from Arizona's face. "It's ok" she kissed "I'm here" she kissed "and I'll never leave you."

Arizona looked up and rested her forehead on the brunette's before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

She then snuggled in those strong arms and went to sleep.

*****

Callie was awakened by the sound of Arizona's beautiful voice coming from the shower.

She rested on the pillows for a minute just listening. The sultry melody was turning her on and she decided to join in. As she slowly opened the door she was in awe of the site before her. Arizona stood under the water with her eyes closed head tilted back lathering her hair. Callie watched as the water followed the trails that her lips had set a few short hours ago. She couldn't help but let a moan escape her lips. "Mmmm"

At the sound Arizona paused and looked towards the door. She smiled showing off her sexy dimples.

"Gooood Morning!"

"Yes it is" Callie replied with a half smirk and raised eyebrows as she shut the door behind her.


End file.
